Talk:The Mega Crossover
That was incredible! I knew that Missy was involved since the "Say something nice" line in the trailer. The Joker and Cytrons are there too,awesome Awesome start and curious to see Segment 2 MasterCharmander 13 13:01, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Let me start off by saying that was one of the best things I have read on WF. It was packed with adventure, Doctors, companions and villains. You described the atmosphere, the vibrant colours of space and the creatures featured in the MC very well! I thought the TARDISes merging was super cool and how they had to jump was so cool and funny. Will the TARDIS be merged fully in the next segment? I love the interactions between all the Doctors and I can’t wait to see when they all meet. Thank you so much for including SOE and I thought the TARDIS taking off on its own was ingenious! Galaxies Guardians was also superbly used. The quad thing and the Tumbler are super cool. I can’t wait to see why all the aliens are keeping them alive and I love how all the forces of evil have united together! This was so good Finn and I can’t wait to read segment 2! 13:10, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Review of Segment 1 I must say, I had forgotten about this Mega Crossover and was thinking about doing one once I'd got the Audio Adventures sorted. Then, you messaged me and I thought "What the?". I clicked on the link and saw that the DWR Doctor, Katy and Maria were in. I had forgotten about saying you could use them and I felt angry. Then, I remembered that I said you could use them. It was a very good idea but there were too many Doctors so I started to get muddled. Sorry, I just couldn't follow the plot. Segment 1 Review: A super awesome segment. The various Doctors all felt different from each other and were brilliantly presented. The action was absolutely brilliant and the plot of the TARDISes merging into one was awesome and I cannot wait to see how it develops. Galaxies Guardians were awesome in this and the table of villains is an awesome idea (and used in my crossover so great minds think a like)! The Cytrons seemed like the space police to keep the protagonists under control and seem to be working for the table of villains. Hoping for some more references with all these characters although there have been some good ones. Definitely one of the most promising starts to a story that there has ever been in this wiki. Real potential to be the best and hopefully largest with how much is being explored and all the squads and despite all the characters it did not feel rushed or overly complicated which is very difficult to do so amazing work! Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:21, November 16, 2014 (UTC) All in all I really like it. A lot is going on and it needs to be editted for grammar errors, but still great. Each character has equal lime light and I am really interested. The ending makes me want more. Fantastic! WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 06:18, November 17, 2014 (UTC)